Ghost Whisperer: Ghost, Interrupted
"Ghost, Interrupted" is the third episode of season one of the paranormal drama series Ghost Whisperer. The episode was directed by Ian Sander with a script written by Jed Seidel. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 7th, 2005 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, a young girl named Natalie is placed in a psychiatric facility following the death of her twin sister, Zoe. While on a field trip in town, Natalie runs away from her group and tries to hide in Melinda Gordon's shop. Melinda quickly realizes that Natalie's "abnormal" behavior is due to her sister haunting her. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Ghost Whisperer was created by John Gray. * "Ghost, Interrupted", and "GW: Ghost, Interrupted" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 103. * This episode was filmed at Universal Studios in Universal City, California. * This episode is included on disc one of the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete First Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Paramount Home Video and released in Region 1 format on October 31st, 2006. * Featured ghost: Zoe. * This is the first episode of Ghost Whisperer directed by Ian Sander. He directs sixteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of Ghost Whisperer written by Jed Seidel. He writes five episodes of the series in total. * Co-producer Juanita F. Diana is credited as Juanita Diana Feeney in this episode. * Actress Jessica Collins is credited as Ava Collins in this episode. * Actress K.T. Thangavelu is credited as KT Thangavelu in this episode. * This is Juanita Diana Feeney's first work on the series. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Girl, Interrupted, which is a memoir written by Susanna Kaysen in 1993 chronicling her history with borderline personality disorder, and the time she spent in a psychiatric hospital. The book was adapted into a feature film in 1999 starring Winona Ryder, Angelina Jolie, Brittany Murphy, Whoopi Goldberg, and Clea DuVall. * Reference is made to One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in this episode. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest is a novel written by Ken Kesey in 1962, that was adapted into a film in 1975. The film starred Jack Nicholson as R.P. McMurphy - a criminal who pretends to act crazy so as to be admitted into a mental hospital rather than go to prison. Crew * John Gray - Executive producer * Ian Sander - Executive producer * Kim Moses - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * James Van Praagh - Co-executive producer * Jed Seidel - Co-executive producer * Lois Johnson - Supervising producer * Emily Fox - Producer * Catherine Butterfield - Producer * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Producer * Joe Dishner - Producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Co-producer * David Fallon - Co-producer * Billy Crawford - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2005/Episodes